The New Mutants
by Rubi Smeen
Summary: The book is about a Child of Past X-men, Naomi (Main character) has to Find St. John who has gained the power to take other Mutants X-gene, tragedy has fallen upon 16 year old Naomi Marie with the fall of her Family, with help of foes and new Friends, she travels across the America to save what she needs most, then...
1. what i didn't know, NAOMI

21/5/16

What I didn't Know

Okay, I just need to tell you, NO this or all of the heading or chapter title or whatever you call um… (Um, ha, um that is not proper English, oh well who said this was a text book you study for an English class) it sums up the chapter no, no, no. It gives you a glance at what that main part, maybe?

Now…

I need to introduce myself, or you'll have to guess who I am and that sucks, tell me about it, I do read. Well I am Naomi Coal I am a 16 year old girl, from a town in the Goulburn Murry, Victoria, Australia. My parents moved over to America, New York City (for some stupid think to do with work). I was only about 10 I think? Dad had some family here so we lived with them part time, until the house dad was getting the builders to build was ready.

To my option, the house was like a display case, to look at but not to touch. It had great big marble columns running across the walls of the main entrance, weapons in display cases randomly distributed between the bedrooms, statues of Japanese, Norse gods and goddesses and few angles in the garden surrounding the house. My bedroom was dull and plain; it had a metal bed frame for my bed, with black and grey bed sheets. The walls were white with a large set of glass French doors, leading to a small balcony which hand nothing on it. After I was done looking at the house, I ran up to my bedroom and found myself tearing up. I missed my home in Australia, fresh fruit off the tree, seeing filmier faces, watching the cockatoos fly overhead. I missed my friend's – Hannah, Emma, Brad and Liam.

I was no much of the whole, let's move to a new country, a house that looks like Greek statue and try and understand that American ascent, harsh I say. As you can tell, I am not a fan of this whole idea, so I played up. Only a little bit though.

My parents got angry, I started to lose control, they yelled some more, I started to run away they found me. I tried buy tickets back to Australia but like I said before, they found me just as I walked in to the door and asked. I had moved from school to school, my parents got even anger so they made up their minds and chose to send me to a preppy boarding school, Major Williams Boarding school. It is a load of crap I say, do this, do that, you can't have you hair down. See crap rules.

Mum said this will be good for me, to learn better manners she said, to stop running away she said, to see how good this country is she said but it is kind of hard when the leader of this country is a lunatic, cough, Donald Trump, cough. It was hard to see how good the country was when you had grown up in a different life style.

To begin my story it all started at the canteen at Major Williams Boarding school, early Saturday morning around 11:00…

I moved towards the canteen doors because, one I was hungry and two I had given up hope on my history homework. I thought to myself what should I buy with my ten dollars?

I walked up and down the canteen looking at the food on display. There was so much food to choose from. Fruit cup, chicken Nuggets, deep fried hotdogs on a stick, hotdogs, sausage rolls, three day old pan cakes, sushi, pie (not like the aussie ones )

I said no to the deep fried food, and no for raw fish, the pies and sausage rolls sucked. So it turned out I would have the fruit cup seeing it was fresh but I was not one hundred percent on that statement.

The price of the fruit cup was five dollars and fifty cents. I gave the lunch lady (her name tag read Shannon. She was tall; skinny as a stick, she had brown hair with red tips. She had a piggish expression on her face like she wanted to get paid and leave) my note, it took a bit to get my change. I had to ask her about three times and finely I got my four dollars & fifty cents. As she gave me my change I got my cup.

I sat down at the table in the end of the canteen because all of the other tables rejected me because of my accent just because it hadn't changed in six years. I asked if anybody wanted to sit with me but they all said no, I knew that was coming but I tried it any way.

I enjoyed the sweet taste of the pineapple, strawberries, bananas, mangoes, grapes, apples and orange juice that was rolling around the sides of the paper cup. The fruit was diced in fine pieces. The scent reminded me of home, the fruit trees, the juice bars in the high street malls. 'Soon' I said to myself 'I'll be back in the lucky country, in about three years.' That is soon I think? Now time to be back in reality, I had finished my brunch I walked up to the bin that was at the front of the canteen right next to the door. When I placed my cup in the recycling the bin, the bin was green all over with light green spots, so I guess, it was a polka dot bin.

I was looking around I saw rubbish on the ground. I may hate this school from the top to the bottom of my heart but there is no need to see this entire place look like a pig sty. I pulled up my sleeves, bent down and started to work. It took five minutes to clean up the mess. I was glad to see the canteen nice and tidy. Sometimes I wish people had some common sense to put their rubbish in the bin. I'm so disgusted with the twenty first century.

But no, people don't change even if you put your one hundred percent in. As I pushed the glass doors open to leave the canteen and to go outside and slowly make my way to my room. I saw a group of girls walking around that had been so up themselves when they met me on the first day of school. I knew they didn't like me. So I gave them the stare to tell them to jog on.

Ever since I was enrolled into this boarding school I was treated like dirt. I was pushed over by the other kids, robbed by people, bullied physically and mentally. And I knew those kids. They were Ashton and his group of idiots. His two right hand men are Jayce and Jafr.

The other day I had to repaint my dorm door because it had stupid and confusing messages. Most of the messages were not true as usual. So…

I walked out of the canteen with my head held high looking confident as I always was. I was surprised that nobody pointed and whispered to their friends about me. Nobody did that outside as well (it was great and wonderful) but that only lasted about thirty seconds.

Until the boy named Ashton came up to me and forced me to the oval. He pushed and pushed me till I got to the destination. (The only reason that I didn't notice where I was going and the other boys and girls because was I was so busy yelling at Ashton). When I was not looking his group circled me. (Nobody payed any attention to Ashton, even the teachers didn't care.)

One grabbed my arm and then another did the same. The boys who grabbed my arms were Jayce and Jafr.

They were Ashton's right men; Jayce had some shape a few chins and really a bad T-shirt. Jafr was a stick, short with black curly hair and I guess he had some muscle but not much, he had dark skin. Jafr was on my left and Jayce was on my right.

Ashton walked up to me and said "Try your best, slang" I just wanted to punch his perfect teeth in until there was nothing left but I just grinned my teeth. I just couldn't come up with a good come back as usual. Just then, I felt a sharp stinging pain in my left check. When I moved my tongue around my mouth I tasted blood. It only took me a few millers second to work out what happen. I… Was, Punched, in, the, JAW! Then I got the same feeling in the stomach but one hundred times worse. Now I wanted to kill him and slice him into one hundred pieces just like Zeus did to the evil titan lord Kronos, thousands of years ago in ancient Greek mythology.

I thought that is it. When Ashton came up to me the second time he grabbed my chin because my head was facing the ground. He lifted my head (it hurt so much) so, I was looking him in the eyes. He spoke to his followers and to me in a loud booming voice and said "Well look what we have here, I thought up would of put up a fight but no." All of Ashton's friends shouted and laughed in agreement.

Ashton walked away with is hands in the air like 'I can't her you, louder.'

"Ashton," the crowd went silent "Stop showing off and fight me hand to like a real man or are you afraid you will get your butt kicked by a girl from, Australia." Ashton had to take time to think of a way-

"Finish her off with a punch," shouted a little kid from the back, he was short or just very far away. He had dark hair, a black jacket of with a bright blue shirt, and very dark skin. The crowd yelled "Fight, Fight," over and over again. Ashton waved his arms to say be quiet. And yes they listened. Ashton wound up his arm but I was too quick for him. I kicked Jayce and Jafr in the shins. They both went down like the titanic.

They both let go of me and clutched their shins, I ran up to Ashton. He tried to punch me but I deflected it so that opened a gap of advantage for me, I did a kick right in his nose (I think I broke it) and gave him a taste of his own medicine by punching him in the gut. I had only had a few seconds to feel the satisfaction of what I have accomplished.

When his friends had saw what I have done. Jayce and Jafr (the one's who was holding my arm's) stepped up and shouted in a convicting voices "Get her." I started to walk backwards but the crowd of people were coming in too close for comfort. I turned around and started to run. Full speed ahead, I ran across the oval to the canteen, I ran straight towards the wooden doors.

I pushed the doors with all of my might. The students who were on the other side of the door were trying to stop me from entering. I had a sudden surge of strength; I was able to push the doors quite easily. When I got inside I had another surge and this time it was speed I had no idea what happen but if it is going to keep me alive well I kind of like it.

The canteen had a glass wall which had a basketball caught on the other side that's only breakable on the canteen side. That was the best bet for me to run. I crashed through the glass; glass went flying everywhere when I landed on the other side. I scamped across the basketball court and turned right. I had a stabbing felling across my right leg but chose to ignore it. When I turned I bashed right into two metal doors. To my luck they were open, I pulled the doors towards me and then I stepped out I found myself in the lobby. I could hear the group shouting behind me. I saw a flight of stairs that led straight to my room floor. I was on the ground floor and my room was on the third floor. I had to run up three flights of stairs. I knew I was fit but now I was questioning my fitness.

It took me 5 minutes clime up five hundred steps. (Dam two more floors and I am already out of breath, water please, water).

I had a brake for a minute and a bit and then kept climbing by seven minutes I was on the top level, level three. I had no time to catch my breath because they cheated and took the elevator (that was kind of smart; no wonder I failed my English class). I ran down the hall to try and find my room '27-C… 28-C… 29-C… 30-C,' as I ran I pulled out my ID out ready to scan it. (It was around my neck and shoved down my jumper). My dorm number was 30-C I stopped by slamming straight onto the door, I swiped my ID card. The door open and as it opened I fell face first on the ground. I had no time to worry about pain I just pulled my legs in and slammed my door shut. I didn't dare open my door till the next day.

Ha, I would love to see Ashton face when his friends come back empty handed. It would be so funny to see Jayce face of disappointment when he, was the one who was meant to catch-

My throughs just stopped when I heard the voice of Ashton. What it can't be I broke his nose (I think) and punched him in the stomach pretty hard. It should have taken him a while to catch up. CRAP!

The voice of Ashton was shouting "Namoi, if you want we could have a rematch, all you need to do is come out and come to the gym with me. If you win we all will stop teasing you but if I win this will be your last day at this school, got it. When you come out I guess we have a deal, yea?" I could hear him outside of my door walking up and down the hall trying to find me. I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to lure me out and get one of his buddies to do his dirty work for him. Typical Ashton, he spoke again but more harshly "Namoi if you don't come out I guess we will have to come in, _Mate_ "

Now I want to kill him more. I just wanna burst out of my dorm and kill him with my bear hands.

'When I first met Ashton he was kind until one day he just started to be such a really big jerk. He has a blond head of hair that was short but there was enough that the fringe could be swept to the side. His menacing eyes were a deep grey that encouraged people not to get in his way; he had a tan skin and a noticeable jawline. He was tall at least a head taller than me, with a muscular frame of an athlete. Ashton only enrolled a week ago but he was able to gain a lode of friends and be the smartest in the class.'

I stood up looking for a lock on my door. To my luck there were three locks (I think I put one of them in there, smart). The first lock was on the top as I turned the lock I heard footsteps coming closer. So I quickly turned the second lock, that one was on the door handle it self, now the sounds of the footsteps were coming more constant. In that time frame I had turned the third, which was on the bottom. (Yep I put that one on, I'm sure of that.)

I was shaking all over from running up the stairs, my mussels were on overtime. I ran towards my bed and looked for something sharp. I found a butter knife that I used to open a can of soft drink (coke from my memory). I ran back to the door. When I got back I heard a knock on the door saying to "Open up". The voice was unknown to me. In my fear, which was now unknown to me, I had screamed but shouted at the same time "NO, Go away you've got the wrong room." I started to hyperventilate when I heard Ashton's voice. I covered my mouth to quite my breathing so it would be unheard, his voice was faint but I knew it was him; he was saying something like "there" or "no use let's go and maybe come back tomorrow." My guess the first statement had to be correct because there were banging on my door.

I couldn't stand it so I paced all over the dorm. By the end of it I curled up and went to bed, it was getting late about seven o'clock when I checked my phone last but the banging continued down the hall, I wished the noise to go away. I knew I had missed dinner and would probably get in trouble but oh well, after a few minutes I had fallen asleep, fast asleep. I was just like a sack of potatoes.

I did not know how long I was asleep, but long enough to get a nightmare. This was one of the things I regret. In my dream, I was standing out the front of my old house; all was the same, same statues, same gum doors, but the only thing that was different was the thick layer of smoke pouring out of the windows. To the right was an explosion of reds, oranges and yellows, my brain was just not computing. The grass was covered in sot, trees scorched. It all clicked it was a house fire, my house on fire. I walked out and reached out a hand to touch a tree but I just want through it like a ghost, could have I been dead, while I was a sleep I could have blead out from my stomach and died, but why would have I brought myself here, I hated it, I started to walk again but I just went through the door, fire was in the house in the garden, up and down the streets. Just outside I could hear loud sirens and people crying for help. But I just kept on walking forward knowing the blaze would not touch my skin. I made my way to the spare bedroom where I would usually stay in the summer, when the school year was over.

Just then I heard the voice of mum, "Please, I am telling you she is not here"

"Then where is she Kitty", the voice was harsh, angry, even evil like, it seemed like his voice matched the roaring flames or he was the roaring flames, "Tell me or I won't let you off as easily as last time."

"Tell me what you did last time St. John?" she turned around and looked around the room for something.

"Don't be like that Kitty; you know what you did," John called out. "Now tell me, where is Namoi?"

Mum stopped looking and turned to look at him, she placed a pointed finger on his chin, "You want Namoi? Well why didn't you just ask then, you can have her but, under my dead body" mum turned and punched him in the nose. He fell down and landed on his back, as he had fallen, the flames semen to die down. Mum bent down and spoke softly in his ear "Now where is my husband?"

"Killed him" Mum stood up quickly, "don't give me that look, you heard correctly. Killed him", he seemed like he had enjoyed what he had said. "His mum and dad too, such a waste but I had to be done they did no respect the Mutants. They got in my way, little Bobby had not known what had hit him" He seemed to have fake sympathetic tone. The flames got more intense as he spoke, the flame semen it fed off mums horror "I will ask you one more time Kitty, where is Namoi?" repeated John.

"John, your lying there not dead your just playing around," the she realised that he was right, "Why you fool, they were family, you devil's child!" screamed mum.

"Fine is like that, good bye see you in hell 'ShadowCat', and you now have already made it easier to find Namoi…" John ended his sentence with a sly smile that a snake would give you before it would attack.

Underneath them the fire had eaten its way through the second floor, there was a hole now in the middle of the room. Also the roof was also fragile

' _CRASH!'_ the roof had caved in, fallen all over both of them. Her cry in angary and pain was unbearable to hear, but John just passed through the wood untouched by the flame. Then he just vanished.

"MUM, NO" I tried to cry but it was swallowed by the night air. I was trying to run to her but it was pointless because every time I came close to her she just slipped away into the darkness of the fire. When she was out of sight the fire had died and everything was as it was before. It was like it never happens.

I woke up in a pool of sweat, shaking all over. What had just happen? I patted my body to make sure that it was all there. I pinched myself to see if I wasn't dead. Now had I just seen my mum die under a pile of wood and was told that my dad been murdered by the hand of some snake smile, evil voice guy named St. John. That must have been just a dream because how could I be in two places at once and dreams are never real...


	2. dreams, fears & white hair, NAOMI

Dreams, fears and a lady with white hair

Believe me it is true, don't judge.

I looked out the window to see if anybody was outside, nope but the sky was black with glittering stars, it seems like the night sky was a piece of art work with glitter sprinkled all over the horizon line.

I heard knocking on my door; I turned my head sharply around and slowly walked up, unlocked all of the locks. I open the door partially trying to forge about what happen before in the dream.

When I open the door I just stood there looking at her. She looked like, well, that is a mouth full: She was a woman around her late twenties early thirties, She had white hair that matched her stormy grey eyes. She was quite tall. I could tell she was skinny and fit to run miles on end without even stopping, the skin tight tank top and skinny jeans gave that away, her facial features have given away the African American look to.

"Well are you going to stand there gaping at me or are you going to let me in!" Her voice was sweet but harsh mixed in together.

"Oh yes come in," I stepped out of the door and gave a gesture to come in. "Sorry I don't get many visitors, unless you want me to do your homework."

"Well I'm not here for you to do my homework. I am here to tell you about you parents." Her look on her face was sincere and wanting to help as well as annoyed at what I had said in the past few seconds. "Do you know anything about what happen to your parents?"

Well yeah I do, not! They left me at the stupid boarding school to live at after a six years living in America. That was what I wanted to say but I held it tougher "No"

"Just as I thought, do you know why you were put here without much contact to home?"

"Yea, it was because I kept running away and they couldn't handle me, that's all. I have been going here for about, a year now. It's all G's." I was using a fake line but I was wondering if she could figure that out.

I started to get thirsty, well I haven't drunken since yesterday, and I walked over to my fringe and yanked the fridge door handle open. I scanned the fridge to find something to drink or maybe eat. There was a bottle of Ice cold water sitting in the door. Grabbed the bottle and asked this lady if she wanted some water and she replied in a "No". Moved over a few centimetres to a cupboard, pulled it open a grabbed and took a glass out. I sat the cup on the bench where the bottle was sitting and closed the cupboard door. I made my way back to the white haired lady and sat down. I poured myself a drink and lent back on my chair ready to listen but I know I would have problems with this.

"I have a note from your parents, before… They told me to give this note to their only living child. Don't read this note yet, because, it's because you're not ready, don't let anybody read this either it is only for your eyes only. I must be going now and I hope your life gets better." I walked over to the door (Knocking over my cup of water without knowing) and opened it for her and waited for her to leave before I could shut it behind her. That was the shortest conversation I have ever had.

There was a split second before I shut the door I saw a flash of red. I muttered under my breath "What was that?" I shut the door the quickly because I heard voices down the hall.

"What was that for?"

That gave me a jump of fright. I turned around to see who said that but I couldn't see any one. I felt ice cold water under my right foot and looked down. "Wow that's just great is n it, I could have broken it!" I didn't realise that said that out loud until the same voice from before spoke again "Stop using so much sarcasm it will betray you some day!" now I was getting scared.(I was hearing voices, that means I am going mad. For sure) I had finished cleaning up my water spill from the floor and got up.

Once I go up I noticed a letter that read "Namoi Coal." I picked up the envelope in my hands. The paper was so soft and the writing was like out of a fairy tale.

I was so wrapped up in my own world I forgot what that white haired lady had said. I looked down at the ground to try and find something to help me cut the paper. I know that that the paper was pretty but it was like dry super glue, super hard to brake. I found a spoon on the floor and used that.

Once I opened the letter; I unfolded it, sat down, and then began to read. Before I could read a word I had an itch on my nose. I itched my nose and then read.

Dear our dearest daughter,

I know what you have done in the past was quite outrageous and it might have seemed that we have come across quite angry. But that is not what you're farther and I need to talk to you about. Our family has a gift; you could have several special powers like, Aquatinesis the ability to control water, Geokinesis the ability to control the earth, Theriondogy able to control animals, Harmonizing is when one is able to arrange ones environment to take on a felling or mood and Binding a life form.

Your father had Geokinesis. And I had Aquatinesis,

People might call you a freak, weird, crazy or monstrous but we are called the Muntants. Some region like Greeks, Romans, Egyptians, Muslim or even the Christians believed in the Muntants. They were meant to be a gift from the gods/ god; to help fight the forces of evil likes the Angle in the Bible.

My dear Namoi we must stop writing but 54893. That is the Picture of a home; you will be safe there… Then go to: -

The end of the letter was coved in ash. I glanced up and saw my whole room was like Pompeii after the volcano exploded, ash everywhere on my bed, TV and bed. I was so flabbergasted with this. "It must be a dream I told myself." I pinched myself but nothing happened again.

Today has turned to shit, and now I am tearing up, this is just like a punch in the face but only had only gone straight to my heart. 'Get a hold of yourself Namoi; you haven't seen them in years why do you feel like this? Why did they leave me and then die? Now they have called me a freak in that letter.

I was crouched on my knees head hanging low over, my sobbing was mute but still I was in despair. I shook my head, which was meant to get the hair out of my face, and was ready to stand.

"Hey"

The voice took me by surprise; I rolled in to a crouch position. I grabbed the spoon that I used to open the letter. I slowly got up with the spoon still in my hand; I waved it around like it was a sword.

"Hey watch where you are pointing that spoon you could stab me or scoop me insides out."

I must not be hearing things because it has too much character; by now all of my thoughts have been rushing thought my head like an onward rushing river. I was hit by a blinding light. The light was a reddish, orange colour, the colour of fire in my dream. The light was so blinding I had to covered my eyes to prevent any damage and fell to the ground as well as trowing my spoon/nuclear bomb at the direction of the light. With the light came with an intense heat, I must have been lining there for at least a few minutes or seconds.

I slowly made my way up; I grabbed my couch and used it to lean on. I found it so hard to see, so I open and shut my eyes at least one hundred times but I still can't see. Soon but slowly I got my sight back, there were black dots dancing across my line of sight.

"Hey come on I am not that ugly am I?" that voice, that voice. I heard that voice right before I was blinded. I must be dreaming or mad.

Now I don't have black dots dancing across my sight I can see, but it was not what I wanted to see. .

"Hey, what up" he spoke to so calmly like I had seen him every day.

'What's up' is that all I get no intro or name don't get it. It would be good if I would get a hand shake. Normal people shake hand's because it is polite and stands outside till the host of this house lets you in or doesn't. We stared at each other with eyes full of something extremely special something that happened once in a life time. Just by the way he looked at me I could tell he felt the same way. I hated him…

I hated his light brown bed head styled hair; I hated his ACDC leather jacket. I hated his blue jeans and grey shirt that held an athletes frame with muscles that wasn't too bulky but enough to make him stronger than any regular guy. His converses which I desperately wanted for myself so, I hate him. Most of all I hated his face which in any other girl's standards he would be drop dead gorgeous but for me it made me want to puke by just looking at him. His light brown slightly hazel eyes and his athletes jaw, I hated it. Maybe I was being a bit biased about the whole blinding light thing and him seeing me weak either way he was just another guy who was about to get a verbal butt whoopin just like Mr A. Before I could even think of an absolutely awesome and rude way of responding he leaned forward and planted his lips on mine. I was shocked for a second as he drew me closer with his hands around my waist. When I finally was able to break free I realised I had just lost the one of a list of things I intended on keeping, no kissing! He took that from me. There was only one PG word I could think of to describe my feeling right now except absolutely furious. As he backed away I landed a sucker punch!

"Hey, sorry it was just a dare, the names Dallas by the way, who are you miss ninja bullet three thousand," he said as he wiped his mouth.

I could not think of any way to respond to this that was still PG, so I screamed as loud as I could and started to attack him with my recently found spoon [not the nuclear bomb spoon, I had not done dishes in a while, don't judge]. He was quite surprised at my response. It was like my scream had the power to freeze people because he stood there likes a statue. But when he got his head in the game I had no hope. I was doing pretty well till he dodged all of my attacks with the now bent spoon. I was fighting like a little kid.

I kept swinging my spoon. He tried to grab my arm but I slapped him away and maybe a few punched as well. He spoke but I could not understand him because of my screaming…

"Namoi get away from him now!" those words 'did not' come out this Dallas's mouth. It was too angry, too mean, too much like Ashton. When Dallas with the bed head styled hair heard my name he stopped. He was like he was a statue. That gave me a pretty good advantage in this fight; I was able to kick Dallas in the back of the leg just behind the knee. [That gave me a satisfaction of one hundred percent] He fell to the ground and got knocked out by hitting his head on my coffee table, I tied him up with some tape that I had in the kitchen draw.

Bang… Bang… Bang…

Some idiot was trying to knock down my door, Ashton, I was not in the right state of mind to deal with this kind of pressure; I did not have much time to leave. I ran to my bedroom.

[My bedroom is not that big, it only has a single bed and enough of room for me to get up and walk around in].

I grabbed a backpack that was living under my bed since I was enrolled into this so called 'school'. I pulled it out and placed it on my bed. I unzipped my blue and purple Nike back pack and pack the following: - Passport - Food - Cash -Phone charger - My letter - -Drink bottle - A spare change of clothing - Bed head boy's Cash, aka Dallas

Once I was packed I left my room and made my way back to Dallas. I was considering taking Dallas but I was pretty sure that his ego wouldn't fit in my bag. When I walked in I slung my bag over my shoulder and was about to open my door. I grabbed my door handle but I had a gut feeling soon I would be mistaken.

The door had a creaking sound which was coming from behind the door, which made me uneasy. I was reaching for the door handle. Instead of opening it, I was flown to one end of my dorm. I crashed through a wall into another room. The force of that door getting knocked down was more than I could handle. The person who was on the other side must have some sort of super strength, very, anti Ashton. Am I right?

I was pressed onto the wall, my head was spinning. I was trying to move but I had some negative force restraining me against the wall.

A figure appeared in the door frame of the down door. The bright light form the outside hall way was interfering with my sight so it was just a figure. There was dust floating around him or her. Soon the dust was starting to settle and my head was spinning one hundred miles per hour. . .


	3. my story, DALLAS

Dallas 2/5

My story

"Dallas Winters, Dallas Winter please come to John Lean's office. Dallas Winters, thank you!" The P.A. was so loud I felt it through my headphones.

I was slowly walking to his office after having come out of the dining area of the building. That room is called C-36 which stands for Canteen- room- 36. Da!

I had a warm cheese toasty and a blueberry and mango smoothie. That smoothie was the best. I could drink that all day. But the sad thing is that I had only had two minutes to eat my breakfast. Unfair I say, but life being me is not always how it seems in the movies. You know the good looking guy.

I had to walk up two flights of stairs to get up to his office. He must have been waiting for me because I was so deep in thought I almost missed his office. I walked into his office. I knocked on his door and waited for his response; a yes, meaning I can come in or a grunt to go way.

I heard a yep from behind the door and that was my cue to come in. I walked in as confidant as I could. When I walked in I closed the door behind me and stood there at attention till he said or gave me a single to come and sit down. Before I walked in I took my headphones out.

"Don't be shy, take a seat," John lean spoke, much kinder than I expected; I was taken back at first but regained my composure and sat down in a chair.

I had never met him before but I got told lots of stories. Some of the stories were so weird and crazy.

Like, I was told by the seniors, he was meant to be quite scary when you cross him or when you are more powerful than him. When he was younger and had no morals. He got upset quite a lot but when he found out someone who was better than him in a way he would, well get rid of him. When I mean get rid of them he would kill them. He had a younger brother named Nathan who had possessed two or even three legerdemain in other word means magical powers. And then got married to a wife who had two legerdemain, I wonder how powerful there child is. I am getting off topic sorry, sorry. Dam it it's the Canadian coming out, sorry.

"Dallas, I need to send you somewhere that might be dangerous." His voice was so scary but dead serious at the same time.

Well for a visual, he was wearing a grey tux, with his brown mop of hair on his head full of gel. He cleaned his face and his eyes are always a bright blue/green colour. His eyes held the most story more wisdom than any 'regular G I Joe'. They told of war bloodshed and his bravery but also not to mess with him. Although he was the CEO, you could tell he still worked out and not just how strong, he was no regular guy. His shoes would be a leather and he never has heals on them because he was too tall as it is.

"Where is somewhere that is so dangerous?" I mumbled, thinking he had not heard me.

"Dallas Winter, the place you are going to is not dangerous but it is the people that make it dangerous!" Mr Lean spoke with utility disgust in his voice. I guess I must have made a bad impression on him, as usual. He spoke again but with some Information this time, I guess?

"Dallas, here have this it's a report I need you and your partner to read, don't let it out of your sight, Got it!"

I nodded while flipping through the pagers.

"Sir, why do you want me to go and find a girl she is just harmless can't we just sent the health deity's."

"If I sent for the health deity's all the time, there would be no use for the defenders and warriors like you!" his voice was angered but soft.

"Dallas, now you will need a partner in this mission and I know I have picked the right one for you." He was so sure with this partner that I felt that he knew more about me than I knew about myself.

"Dallas you have a rare power indeed, so I need you to make some use of it for me and succeed this mission."

Some other boy came into the room with blond hair, He had grey eyes. This guy had a makeshift aura around him like, I don't know, he was just different unlike any Unknown I've see. He is tall but quite skinny, he had a square face, Blue T-shirt with band name Led Zeppelin on the front and had black jeans on.

"Ashton you are late," Mr Leant grumbled.

"Sorry I was held up; Sargent Cooper wanted to talk to me about my last exam, power level." Ashton spoke like a little kid who trying to get way with pulling the cat into the bath.

"Very well, take a seat. Just don't get caught up next time!" he energized the 'next time' in a cruel way. It was just, his voice had changed to evil and full of hate, very different from when I talked to him last. Oh wait, it was just like last time.

"Boys it might be a bad time to send you two on a mission. It is exam week, I know but if succeed you won't need to take them, just do not tell anyone about this till I tell you."

"Ashton, here have this," he handed a folder to him. I looked like mine but with his name on it.

"What is it?" Ashton asked.

He dogged that question by changing the subject. In my head all I heard was blah, blah, blah, talk, talk, talk, blah, blah, blah. Once the noise had finished he asked a question and the question was "Boys if one of you two is harmed and unable to continue, can you leave them and proceed?"

Ashton was the first to respond in a quick yes, like he was trying to hide something.

"Dallas what about you, will you?" John lean asked.

"Yes, I think so?" I was so unsure, I hardly knew the guy and he asks me a question about, if Ashton was lying on the ground dying I would just leave him. I wish I was listing to what he said before.

"Good, now Dallas can you please leave; I need to talk to Ashton by himself." He had the same tone when Ashton was late, angry.

I got up out of my chair and waked over to the door. I opened it and walked out of it into the hall way out side.

Once I was outside I could hardly hear John Lean and this Ashton guy talking but because of the sound proofing.

I continued walking till I got to the elevator. I stood at the door and pushed the down button. I was standing there for a while till the doors open. When the doors were open there were a man and a woman standing in side.

The woman was Sargent Copper, she is quite tall, until you realise she is wearing sneaker heels. She has blond curly hair 'dyed', bright green eyes a grate big puffy red ski jacket, brown skin and quite athletic.

The man is unknown to me; he is so short, has Asian like feathers and with grate big feet. He was wearing a bright pink and orange shirt. He so looked funny, that I found it hard not to smirk and giggle, but I managed. He had a name tag that read 'Hello my Name is. . . Sol'.

"Who are you looking at, giant," spoke, that man who's named Soul.

"Me, I am, I'm, sorry?" I just realised that I staring right down at him.

"Yair, you should be, giant!" Soul grunted.

I was waiting in the elevator for about on miniet until Sargent Cooper stepped out onto the second floor.

Now I am waiting for this little gremlin named 'Soul' to step out so I could have this elevator to myself. That would be good to have my own space.

Miles. . .

Well everyone in the Academy has to have a roommate, it is compulsory, like in most schools like this the girls and guys are dived. You are put into your age group when you arrive, then they see what power you have. Once you are sorted you get put on a floor on the Waste Away building, like I said age, then the power, easy as that. Like everyone else I have to share my room. My roommate is, well a bit crazy. He yells things out like Poke, Chop, Grab or starts screaming, then does the Harlem shake. His powers are a bit out of control too, he has the power to make transmit images or place them inside my head out of thin air, but when he starts up he destroys everything in his path, grate. His power is Projection I don't think I need to explain it's in the name.

The things that are usually in his path are my books like Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Games of Thrones, Percy Jackson and The Olympians, my super doper cool bed that I made me using a flat pack that my mum and dad gave me, before the incident, and all of my other belongs that have some sought of meaning to me.

My roommates name is Miles Sandals, he is crazy as hell like I said, but if you were taken from your home in England and put in the states, well I would be a bit mad too. I think the anger has gotten to his head because he keeps saying he is having dreams about a girl with pail skin and brown hair, who will save the world and how Mr Lean is not who he says he is. I think he is full of shit. But there are a lot of people who believe him, before now I would not have believed him but from talking with Mr Lean my option has changed, only by a tsp.He has brown eyes with a tinge of green; he is short for seventeen year old, light brown skin and has black hair but has been shaved. His Mother was put into jail when he was younger and his father was not the best.

The elevator made a dinging sound and slid open.


	4. time to catch up, DALLAS

Dallas 10/5

Time to catch up

I was sitting on my bed waiting for dinner or something to go wrong. I was sitting there all alone when my door opened and Miles stumbled in with blood shot eyes and a girl behind him that looked around his age.

His cloths were all messed up and his brown/green eyes were all bruised and tread up. His tank top was ripped down the middle, hands cut and part of his leg was a grey colour, almost like the colour of stone.

"What is going on, Miles? What, happen?" I asked, a bit taken by surprise.

"Mr Lean happen, Dallas," that girl spoke.

The girl had long hair, a sharp jaw line, in other words, Pocahontas. You know that Native American princess who fell in love with that blond English guy; it is a Disney film you know. Well she was wearing a tie-dye strapless dress, a choker around her neck and a bandana perch on the tip of her forehead. Hey I know my fashion, which is only because of my older sister Cleo. She had a period of time in her life when she liked that stuff. Once!

"Who are you?" I asked her while pointing at her.

"Have a guess Dallas, you should know me!" her tone was so much like . . . Joy. She is always in the infirmary, I thought she lived in there but I was wrong. She lives on the first floor with the rest of the 17 year-old girls, so that's where I know her from.

I meet her once when I was training in a large group. I was rock claiming from my memory with; Miles, Ashton, Luke, Steven, Amy, June, Merry, Zoe, Emma, Joy and myself. Are teacher was Mr Bubbles. Believe me, it's true, I'm not lying.

The day was going alright until Amy needed help with her ropes so I dropped down next to her and helped. As I did Luke and Steven dropped next to me and then Amy started to claim up even though I was half of the way untying the massive knot in the rope. Even though I had no idea how it happen, is it even possible

"Hey Dallas how's it going?" called out Steven.

"Good Steven"

"So you're the one who is helping the other students"

"Yes Luke I am, now what do you want because there are more intelligent people to help right now and better looking to!"

"Not so fast, remember last week in math, when you roasted a few buddies of mine. Well we are here to give you the same felling for them."

After that they were bouncing of the rocks, jabbing me in the ribs, smashing me against the mountain face, trying to cut/ break the rope. Between the anger and the pain, I tried to shoo them off by kind of using pyro-kinesis (fire power). It was forbidden to use it out of class but they were being mean, and it hurt. Top of ForBottom of Form

Luke and Steven scampered back up mouton face to get away from the scorching fiery blaze. Now I was stranded in too far up to jump down and to far down for people to worry about me.

I started to try and clime up the rock face but could predict that was a bad idea. The jarred movements, I was feeling was not such a good sign. The twine was slowly braking. Seconds going by was the seconds I thought I had to live. The time the twine give way I had the thought that was this was going to hurt so much. . .

When the twine finely broke I turned and put my hands right in front of me and pushed out a fiery blaze to try to slow down the falling process.

When I woke up I was lying on the ground, with a pain I almost could not handle. There was a girl sitting over me.

I closed my eyes to try and escape it; the next time I woke up was lying in an infirmary on a bed. There was the same girl who was sitting over me doing medical work on me at the bottom of the mountain was now standing to my right reading a report of some kind. The girl had a name tag on her left side read 'Joy Montenegro'.

"Joy Montenegro, your name is Joy Montenegro." I so sounded like I just woke up from a dream and remembered her.

"Wow Dallas you remembered me, good job do you want a trophy with that", said Joy sacristy.

"So, what did Mr. Lean do to Miles and why does he have a bruised and battered leg?" I shouted at her because of how rude she treated me. My ego was at stake here.

"Well you finely woke up to smell the roses Mr. Weather; at least you wanted to know how your best friend is. Yes!" Joy spoke.

"Hey you two, would yair shut up and let me tell the storyy. Jess you two are worse than me three sisters in a lass fight," shouted Miles, he had a long sigh after his words.

"Miles we are all ears," said Joy and I. What that can't be, done, what, no did Joy and I speak at the same time.

"Wow, is you two linked, or is just lucky timing. Well my story is… when I was visiting the, um, um hospital to see me las Joy, Mr. Lean walked up to me. We talked for a bit then shouted then talked. He led me to the training oval. And told me to tell him about the las in my dreams, and I replied in a 'No' because I don't want to, but he said he needed to show me something so I agreed. He started to run so I started to run, then around the oval.

He a stopped… but I kept running, then I fell over a rock. But there was no rock and now me shirt was coved in dirt and then I had a, a grazes on me arms. He shouted get over here, so I moved to him. But he had changed. Then bang a fire explosion. All I could see was black," spoke Milles


	5. time, DALLAS

**Dallas 13/5/16**

 **Time**

It was five o clocks in the morning and the door swung open, I tried to stay as still as possible so the person who was entering would notice me.

"Dallas, I know you are not a sleep so get up and help me," spoke an unknown voice.

"Who are you," I replayed

"It is me, Ashton, we need to leave for the mission, and it was in the report. So are you packed or will I need to give you a few minutes," he reported.

"No, no I'm fine just let me get changed and grab my bag. I will also need to wright to Joy and Miles!" I explained.

"Why do you need to wright a note we are just leaving for a few days?" spoke Ashton.

I just do but I won't tell them the truth, which should be fine with Mr. Lean. But I was unsure of that comment to tell Ashton. So, I replied to him in a shrug of the shoulders.

"Well Dallas that is not enough for a reply but yet I will take it." Spoke Ashton in a calm and funny way that I have never heard before.

There was knocking at the door, I didn't know who it was but I knew that it would curse trouble. Ashton glared at me in saying what should I do. I looked at him in saying let me open it and hide.

I moved towards the door, took a deep breath and opened it. I tried to make my face sleepy but my acting was not one of my strong points.

"Hello… what are you doing up this early in the morning?" I spoke.

"Hey Dallas, Um me and Joy was trying to see the new mission holders. So, we could try and find out the mystery." Said Miles and what the hell did he mean about a mystery.

"Cool!" I said with a fake sleepy voice.

"Hey, Dallas I can sense another person in your part of the room. Who is it, because I can tell you are lying and you are a really bad actor. So, what is it going to be telling me the truth or I will dig for in your mind till I find it!" spoke Joy with an Icy tone that I had heard many times over!

"Well, um come in," I had this feeling inside of me that I, just, couldn't make out. So, I opened the door so they could come in.

"Ashton, come out no need to hide anymore." I said that with a pinch of guilt.

"Who is that?" spoke Miles

"Ashton, Miles. He is my training partner, so he and I are just discussing training tactics. We have exams tomorrow and well the first one is to see how well we work together." That was the biggest lie I had ever told, but if I was the getting told this I probity believe it but still have my doubts.

"Ok, well we just wanted to make sure you were still here, OK bye," said Joy who was itching to get out since I started my alibi.

Once they left I shut the door behind them and had a deep breath of relief. I moved to my wardrobe pulled out my prepacked bag. I changed into my casual cloths. Then I also had finished my note to Miles and to Joy.

"So, are you ready Dallas?"

"Yep let's go but how are we able to get the, boarding school called 'Major Williams,' it is on the other side of the city, we don't have a car."

"Oh, yes we do, Dallas have I ever told you that I had brought a ride to this school!"

"No, you have not. Cause we just met" I muttered under my breath.

"Well don't stand there let's go."

"Hey where are we going to? Ashton, tell me!"

"Hey, don't be such a sour puss Dallas, just follow and you will be able to find out of where we are going. Com' on…"

Ashton and I moved through the hall way until we got out side. We raced across the oval (the night air was like breathing in a mist of opportunity); jumped over the big fence that outlined the perimeter. We walked along the path till we found a blue Volkswagen, that had words painted on the back of it saying, 'the ones who speak to loud will fall into the path of the fallen'. That started to, creep me out a lot.

He pulled keys out of his back pocket of his jeans. The key chain had a lightning bolt connected to a tower and the tower was connected to the key chain and on that key chain was the keys to the Minnie van.


	6. The Girl, DALLAS

**hey Guys can i get some reviews on this, i wanna see how u all fell about the story**

 _ **Dallas 22/5/16**_

 _ **The Girl**_

She was so beautiful, her long flowing brown hair, hazel brown eye, and I just kissed her this had to be the best day of my life.

Until I came crashing down to plant earth. My head was spinning it seemed that Telekinesis was used. Then Namoi started to attack me, but me being the pro I am of course I dogged all of her spoon attacks.

Then Black,

I was slowly regaling conditions could not move a muscle. My face has a sharp stinging pain. I had fuzziness in my mind that it was like something was missing.

I was still waking up. But I heard the voice of my partner Ashton Cole. When I heard his voice the fuzziness started to loosen its grip a little. He was the one who went undercover at the school; he was supposed to get info about her, who had eminence power. He went in at the school under cover like a normal kid to befriend her; you could put it that way. He just did alright, don't judge.

Her name was 'Naomi Marie.' We don't know who her parents are or really who she is from that report from what I had read on her. She is meant to be dangerous and unstable and powerful. She is meant to have the power of Teleportation, Chronokenesis and Aerokinesis.

Now I was awake and ready to fight, I just couldn't move. I looked down to see, there was tape all around me over my hands, legs, body I couldn't move. And my of course my wallet was missing typical. The area I seemed to be laying in has just been darken, there was a shadow standing over me. Just to make my day.

"Hey man, what happen to you? You look as bad as that door!" Thank god it was only Ashton. He got me worried for a second.

"Hey can you come and help me out of this tape, I am in a sticky situation?" Ashton walked over to me and bent down. He looked beaten up with blood all over his nose and a ripped shirt. Underneath his shirt it was all bruised.

"Man! What happen to you? You look like you have just been in a fight with a cat and a dog!"

"Well, I was kind of in a fight with this girl named Namoi. It's all fuzzy like someone had me to do it. I could not control myself." Ashton spoke just like are boss John Lean. How creepy.

"Wait, what man weren't you meant to befriend her not beat her up, shit, shit, shit." I knew something like this would happen, but why now, why in this state. Why did Ashton have to mess up everything? Mr Lean is going to kill us, and then Miles is going to bring me back from the dead and kill me all over again because lied too, about a week ago, to his face too. Did Ashton know what he was doing? Please tell me that it is another girl named Namoi, or will he be in serious trouble with John Lean.

Well John Lean is a man who oversees me. He is the boss of this enterprise. He is the most powerful Mutant in the world. He has Photokinesis, Umbrakinesis, Teleportation and the Atmoskinesis.

"Dallas, how did you get into this mess?" asked Ashton, who had a sly smile.

"Ashton, get something sharp and cut me out of here. I am losing felling in my right arm." My voice was full of pain; I didn't know that tape was so harm full.

"So who did that to you?" I asked.

"I told you, a low life girl with the name Namoi Marie. She was a no body. Has no parents, no family. Until a lady with white hair walked into her room and never came out. She must have been an Mutant. If not, what was she?"

Ashton used his sculpting blade to cut me out. I tried to get up but my legs were not agreeing with me. After a few attempts, I finely could stand but with the felling of pins and needles.

I was scanning the room to make sure Namoi was still here. I saw something move. In the right corner of the room behind the nicely laid out couch was a whole in the wall with a pile of rubble and a big Nike bag.

"Ashton, who or what is that lying over there?" as I spoke, I started to walk towards it.

I was pulling tape off my t-shirt and as well as on my pants. I was just staring at the rubble and bag that was in the corner of the room. Wondering what that is. But I think my curiosity got a hold of me. I started to get closer the pile of rubble and bag. I tried to stop myself but my legs just kept walking.

"Dallas what are you doing?" spoke Ashton in a Mr Lean tone which scared me quite a lot.

I had no Idea what I was doing but I just kept walking.

"Dallas, stop! Dallas what are you doing?"

"I just want to see what that is in the rubble or even who it is." I was curious. I have never felt this in a very long time. The emotion was a mix of happiness, excitement and curiosity.

I walked to the rubble, climbed over couch to try and get a sight of what was moving before. But I could not see it.

"Ashton, come over here in need you to help me move this couch. I just need to see." I just could not stand to not find out.

"Fine I am coming. Just make sure I don't let me break my back." Spoke Ashton.

Ashton and I grabbed each side of the couch; Ashton grabbed the right and got the left. I don't think I had any choose in choosing my side.

I had to squeeze my way through the gap from the wall and the couch. I bent down as fair as I could and tucked my fingers under the frame and lifted on the count of three which Ashton counted down.

'1… 2… 3… Lift' spoke Ashton.

When the couch was lifted and out of the way, I was able to see what was behind it. I moved towards the rubble. I was so eager to see.

It was… it was… who the heck I know; I don't have the power of sight. So I pulled the rubble away piece by piece, brick by brick.

When the rubble was cleared, I could see who it was. It was…


	7. Yes or No? Namoi

**Hey Guys can i get some reviews on this, i wanna see how u all fell about the story**

Naomi 22/5

Yes or No?

I had a sting pain in my head. It felt like I was spinning on a three sixty spin. I looked up (Not standing up) to try and see who the mystic figure which was standing in the door frame. But that figure had disappeared. Sad…

I was about to move to get up but I saw that bed haired boy's face, Dallas. It was looking down at me. I had a wave of fear run down my spine.

"What the heck!" I yelled out. I so didn't mean it, but he just startled me.

"Wow, I hope you don't kiss your mother with that mouth," Spoke Dallas. His smile was stretched ear to ear and his eyes had a smile in them as well. When people's eyes smile, I start to dislike them even more then I had before.

I got up, the rubble was so hard to get out of but I managed. When I got up I bent over to grab my bag. I so wanted to turn around and slap his face so it would match his tape marks all over his body but, he was way out of my fighting league.

"Hey, I'm up and I can see you, Dallas!" I moved my eyes to the left a little bit. My eyes were just scanning the room until I found an unwanted person.

"Ashton out of my now destroyed room NOW or it won't be pretty and you get out too. You two are as unwanted as a week old sandwich. SO GET OUT!" I shouted in their faces.

I was a furious. I could not understand why they would barge in unannounced. I was about to charge at them, grabbed them by their ears and throw them out but I kept my cool and looked at them with uneasy looks. The look I gave was a look like someone was about to die to day.

"Namoi just come with us, we need to talk to you," spoke Ashton.

"I am Dallas, Namoi you need to come with us now because your powers 'are' unstable. Just come with me and no harm will come to you. Don't just stand there! Come on, last chance come with me calmly and quietly or I will have to take you by force!" spoke Dallas.

"Well I do remember what you did when we first meant, not a good first impression."

"Dallas you did what?"

"Tell you later!"

"Ashton why are you here? There is no point I can just beat you up again, now will you excuse me I need to go somewhere other than here!"

Ashton put his arm out so if trying to stop me from exiting the room.

"Ash let me leave!" my voice was whimpering like a little kid.

"No" it was firm and angry response.

"Fine" I turned around and sat in the middle of the room just in front of both of them.

I don't know what to do; I was just twirling my thumbs while they were having a heated discussing. So I started digging in the rubble and found something that looked heavy, a softball, so I did what came naturally, I lined up my arm and got ready to throw; it was and pointed at the window. There was my chance to escape but there was one problem with that plan and it was that Dallas and Ashton in my way. I just pointed the ball at the window there was a gap under his arm and threw. When the ball was thrown I stood up and moved to the window with immense speed. Dallas and Ashton stopped talking as they tried to catch me but I was too fast for them. I must be an idiot because how the heck was I going to survive the fall. I leaped out of the window aware of how high up I was. In one hand I had hand nothing and a in the other, I had the bag. Dam, this be the worst way to die, all well I have no family or friends, so no one can mourn for me. That sounds so sad but it is true.

I was falling really fast. I knew I would break something but it was unknown what. When my feet hit the top of a parked car I had an instant pain zip up in my right leg. That fall should have killed me, wow I'm superman.

I pulled myself up by using a hand rail that was on the left to me. Once I was up I started to hobble away. I was moving to the skate park because there was a public toilet I could go to and clean up in.

When I was at the skate park, nobody payed any attention to me because it is _normal_ to have a bruised cheek, arms covered in scratches and glass sticking out of my stomach.

The neighborhood around here was not the best as well, people living on the streets, kids falling off their skate boards, bikes and scooters. People usually get robbed as well to top that off the list.

Soon enough I had reached the public toilets; I had walked in to the disabled toilet, locked the door and collapsed onto the floor. My leg had given in to pain. It was covered in blood, as well was my arm and stomach. I must have blacked out because I found a bunch of people grabbing my arms and pulling me out. I don't think I locked the door or had I?

Later I saw a girl standing over me; she had sandy brown hair that was dead straight, light brown eyes with a ting of blue, a sky blue tank top and a black pair of ripped jeans. She had pale skin with a few freckles of on her face but the thing was she had a massive burn mark across her left arm.

I couldn't keep my eyes open the pain and the sleeplessness in me was starting to show. I was still being dragged. Then I was asleep.

I woke up in a bed that had an Iron frame and white bed sheets. The room smelled like a burn candle mixed with vinegar. I was wearing new cloths a Jumper that was green/ blue, a red tank top, and a pair of demi short overalls and my arm felt different. I checked my wrist and there were Roman Numerals of a date, then I had a flower print on the inside of my forearm.

"Finely, you woke up," spoke a girl with green eyes, blond hair and a tree tattoo on her left shoulder. She seemed to be sitting on a plastic chair; it was like the type of chair you would get from K-mart or other stores like that.

"What is your name? How old are you? Where did you come from?"

'Wow I did not know we were playing 100 questions', I said quietly to myself.

"Amy be quiet, you will scare her and send her into another coma!" shouted a voice from the in the incoming corridor.

"Yes Cleo," the girl stood up bowed and started to leave the room at least it was a room it looked more like a street ally way.

I sat up but at soon as I did I wished I hadn't. I had a stinging pain in my head but the pain did not just stay in my head it moved through my spine all the way to my feet. I felt like I had just been crushed by a brick wall one hundred times over.

"Are you alright? You have been here for about four days I thought you were dead but…" she didn't finish her sentence it must not have been important to tell me the rest of it.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Well, my name is Cleo Dante and you are in the sick bay or my bed room."

There was a long silence.

"Well you see I live on the streets, I live with a bunch of people, most of them are all Mutants but some of them are Humanus. We accept all who have to live on the street. You are just outside the skate park's café just across the road." spoke Cleo with a monotone Voice.

"Where is my bag? I had it when I was at the skate park," I said.

"It is in the chair next to the bed, say what is your name, I have given you a name so where is mine?"

"Well my name is Naomi Coal and I am from Major Williams Boarding school."

I was looking around the place just changed in to a small room and the interior design was so old it must have been from the forty's or the thirty's because it had water marks and ugly wall paper.

"So, you are that new Mutant, a rich kid from a preppy boarding school, sweet"

Cleo got up out of her chair and left. Now I was left there all alone with my bag, until the girl with a tree tattoo on her shoulder came in.

"That was Cleo; well you know that she was just in here, SHUT UP Amy." Amy told her self, with a creep giggle coming after.

"Are you all right?" she seemed to be bashing herself up. I was getting creeped out.

"Yes I am OK. Hey do you want to know Cleo's back story?" spoke Amy.

"Um, why not but is it, OK to share, with me" I asked.

"Good, well here it goes…

Cleo Dante had a family, a long time ago, but she left when she forced to become a business woman? She changed her last name to Dante, forgetting about winter. But three weeks later her family had gorn on a family outing, but they had a fatal accident and they all died except for Dallas her youngest brother of three and he was ten. The Foster care agency found about him and took him away," spoke Amy, in that weird way people do when trying to tell unexciting story. They think it makes them sound good or something, it just sounds weird.

Well, that was a different way to tell a story. And I think I have heard that name 'Dallas' before, I just don't know where let me think… I know where now it was that brown headed boy who kissed me and I stole the wallet off and taped up and screamed at. That makes more sense now, good times. Oh well, I'll never see him again. Right?

"Hey do you know where the toilet is? I need to go," I asked polity.

"Sure, it is just down the hall to the right," said Amy.

I grabbed my bag before I left the room; I made my way down the hallway. I had no intention of going to the toilet, I just wanted to leave. This place smelt like a nursing home and looked like patience's. had thrown up all over it. I was sore and stiff but that was never going to stop me.

I saw a door and made a run for it. I had one thing on my mind was ouch and run, run! RUN! No idea where but somewhere other than here. I came through the door and found myself in an alleyway. It wasn't far from the road but I still had to be weary, this was unknown ground. Well this is America anyone could pull a gun out and point it at my head. 'Wait. WHAT! Why am I thinking about guns while I run in to the skate park that is across the road.'

I have moved over to a news cart. I looked at the headlines 'Major Williams turn to damage' '16 year old Naomi Coal had destroyed the third floor of the Lang building and was seen fleeing the scene' the date was twenty sixth of May. It had been four days since that jumping out of the window incident. I turned around and flicked my hood up I slowed my place to a jog, I turned a few trees and taken a seat on a park bench. I was poking around my bag looking for that letter that I had shoved into my bag the day before yesterday.

'Ha, there it is.' I mumbled to myself.

I took the letter out of it's envelope and skimmed through the paragraphs until I got to the address and series of numbers: 54893. I glanced at the flowing images:

There were many tall buildings laid along a sunset coastline, with a little white hotel right in the middle of them all; it was Greek style within the city. It was situated right on the beach front the new deck touching the sand on the right and the other half was on a layer of green grass and small trees. The aged cream like white paint was dotted with cherry red roses, climbing up to many of the top windows; the front door was wide open and welcoming to anyone who walked by…. The city buildings reminded me a lot like Malibu on the Zuma Beach.

In the second image was a University looking Building's, many older kid around the age of 18 at the youngest to 25 at the oldest. The students were moving around from building to building, the building structures and clothing was very different too. The image was very old from the look from around the sides and the look on the clothing from the student moving in the background. Maybe the sixties to seventies look. In the foreground was a family of seven: a Father who looked around forty with a pair of slacks and a long button up shirt a few grey hairs around the side of his black spewed hair, the Mother was wearing a short hemmed Polo dress that was bright yellow, with a dashing pair of black high heels, the yellow brought out her black short curled hair that sat a pretty little sailors hat which was black with a yellow strip as a band. Standing in front of the father seemed to be one of his sons, maybe the eldest? He was shaking his father's hand and smiling from ear to ear with joy. The son had sandy brown hair, deep sea green eyes and pale skin. He looked around the age of eighteen. The others were two brothers and a sister, the sister was in the standing next to her smiling brother she was wearing a shirtwaist dress of the colour of aquamarine with a belt of black. She was around the age of sixteen, the daughter must bet the second eldest. Then it was the brothers, they were around the age of six to seven, but they look exactly the same height, same hair colour, pitch black, same slack pants, polo shirt and sweater vest. The twins were standing at the feet of their mother smiling but one was more evil that the other.

'Why would my parents have two pitchers in the letter, one in the Now and one in the past?' I flipped over the last image in my hands but spotted text. It said New York & Malibu. I guessed that was where they wanted me to go, find the family and the little girl who were in the images. At the top of both was one word, different but similar at the same time; Coal and Newton.

I set out to find a bus or train to take me to New York from Manhattan; there was a bus depo not far from here so it would just be a little stroll in a park. I kept on thinking of my dream with _my_ mother and the man John in it, how could it be real or was it? I was moving with speed, like a fast walk, I was meant to turn the corner to the depo but there was a loud high pitch cry of a broken alarm, I covered my ears and ran for cover. I peered around the corner as I was taking shelter down,

'Who, what… was… that?' A fiery explosion ripped through the park, trees on lit with a reds and oranges, this once green life like park where you would go to have lunch was a terrifying, dangerous, frighting place, plagued with fire. Many people were running for cover as well screaming. I flicked the turquoise hood on to cover my golden/hazel eyes and ran at full speed to get a better look. I rolled up my jumper sleeves because one I was hot and two I wanted to show off my tattoos.

"Help!" screamed a member of the public.

"Some help please, help me, I'll give you anything, just help me please!"

I turned my head sharply to see who the person was; my eyes were watering because of the incoming smoke. I brought my tank top to the tip of my nose and went forward.

"Help someone, I'm stuck!"

I followed the voice to a fallen down tree an old woman wedged underneath, I grabbed her by the hands and tried to pull her to safety, but the heat was coming to intense, she just kept slipping away because of are sweat condense. Two hands were paced around my waste; I tried not to pay much attention about them, only to get her out!

"Namoi, get out of the way, the tree is going to collapse in itself more than it already is, and you'll get hurt. . . Please move" his voice was shaking like he was upset or even crying.

"No I must help her, I need to,"

I knew who it was, I just didn't to admit it, why is Dallas here? Why does he want to help me? Why does he want to make sure I'm, OK? I tried to kill him…

"Namoi move now or you'll end up as she will!"

His voice was full of demand like I was a disobedient dog on a long walk. He pulled at my waste and threw me out of harms reach, the tree exploited, flaming splinters went flying. The woman's screaming was the worst of it. That felling of I could have helped, the felling of regret. Dallas was flung on top of me by the force of the explosion. When the area was clear he got himself up brushed himself off and reached out to give me a hand. I took as it I had trouble getting up myself. I think he thought he was being helpful?

"Namoi, are you, OK?"

I still had the woman's voice of pleading for help ringing through my ears "Fine! But why did you take me away from her I could of helped her she needed me, Why! She had a family; probably had grandchildren, a husband but you took me away from her, _you_ took that away from her!" by the end of my talk I found myself screaming at him but that didn't bother me.

"There was nothing you could do she was already doomed, you should of know that" he said so calmly.

"I just thought I, I could to help her" I looked at my feet trying to regain my confidence. I look him strait in the eye, "No, I knew I could of helped her" I found myself getting angrier, I wanted to stick a sharp butcher's knife into his shoulder. He placed his arms on my shoulders as if he was trying to comfort me. He was looking down at me as if I was a little kid who had done something and he was telling me off.

I got a grip on my anger and stepped back, the fire around us was still blazing with heat but that didn't bother me or Dallas. Every time Dallas talked to me it was like I was a little kid, he made me fell small and helpless with no self-esteem. No he will never overcome me, if he wants to makes me fall in to his grip of, of ahh.

"Excuse me Dallas but you are not the only one who can be strong and powerful and brave." I shouted in his face.

Dallas had this confused look on his face like, what the hell is going on. His eyes gave it all away; they seemed to speak for him. It was like he wanted to run away from the shouting of my wicked voice.

"Um ahh" squeaked Dallas.

I turned from him and looked at the ongoing blaze, I didn't want to ask him but I deep down, like deep, deep down I need his help, it was because he probably had a better in site than I did. I took many deep breaths like this Question; I turned back around hood flicked off sleeves rolled back up. Rubbed my hands with each other, looked him in the eye.

"Dallas, can you please help me with…" he was still looking at me like I was still talking backwards.

"Ok I need your help getting to Malibu and New York, please can you help me?" I was looking at him thinking what have I done, but the words have been said and I could not take them back.

Soon the fire was taken care of, the people who got hurt were taken care of, and the ones who died were found and placed in a white plastic bag that got zipped up, families friends and strangers had gathered around the perimeter of the Isham Park fence. Many will have the faces of horror, sadness and shock. But there will be one family who will be looking for their Mother, Sister, and Grandmother, Wife or even a friend. She would be never **_be_** found she was swallowed be the earth because a tree had fallen with the help of the blaze. I didn't even know her name. I remember a quote and old lady by the name of Ms Grimes had told me at primary school. She had said, ' _When one who has fallen tragically, another will take their place but the memory shall stay'._

In my hand was the woman's bracelet, I was rolling it around in my hand over and over again. I had not looked at it but it meant more to me than anything. I had to avenge what happen there by the tree. I finally took the guts to look at it; it was a sliver Pandora bracelet with many charms on it. There were three letters evenly arranged with the charms, K-A-Y, the woman's name was Kay.

"Naomi, are you ready to go the bus depo is over there" spoke Dallas, with an uneven tone of unknowingness. He broke me free from my thoughts; I stood up and slung my Nike bag onto my back. We walked passed the Ambulances, Fire trucks and the rest of the public. On the way I gave Dallas his wallet back told him I was sorry for taking it but also told him if we didn't meet I never would have given it back. We reached the bus depo, brought tickets to LaGuardia airport. The ride took twenty minutes to reach LaGuardia, when we reached the airport we went to the ticket buying area [ok I know it sounds bad but I don't know what it is] we tried to buy two plane tickets to New York but all of the flights were booked out. Then we asked how much were they to Malibu they told us we were lucky that there were to seats left on that flight. We paid the lady and set off for the flight. Within two hours we were finally on are flight. Our entire luggage was small enough to fit in as are carrying on. I pulled my phone out and switched it to flight mode, I asked Dallas to do the same. We sat there is complete silence for many hours.

"Naomi, what had happen to Ashton that day I meet you and where have you been?" his eyes were digging deep to find mine, but I just couldn't meet them.

"That was just a day, OK" I said a little half hearted.

"Naomi? Come on, please," now he was the one whimpering.

"Fine, that day Ashton was being a jerk and well we got into a fight, he punched me in the jaw, and the stomach. Then I fought back, I must have broken his nose, then I kicked him in the stomach there must be bruises all up his chest and ribcage," I didn't want to tell him all of the details, it didn't seem right then.

Many minuets had passed before he said "Are you all right then from the punches?" his voice was breaking, there was only two time I have seen him like that. He was starting to worry me.


End file.
